I Will Always Protect You
by Kocham-Else
Summary: What if Elsa found Anna freezing in the library after Hans' betrayal? Would Elsa be able to save Anna from a frozen doom?


A layer of frigid ice encased the entire library. Soon, the library will freeze, together with Anna. Her "fiance" betrayed her and locked her inside. Anna knew that her time was about to end, as she felt herself turning into solid ice at an alarmingly increasing rate. However, she still had to do one very important thing: rescue Elsa. She had to return to the North Mountain and warn Elsa about Hans and his treacherous plans.

Elsa was imprisoned inside the dungeon for several painful hours. She could not endure her imprisonment any longer. She suffered seeing her kingdom in danger and knowing her presence was Arendelle's demise. Even worse was uncertainty about what happened to Anna. Elsa knew well that she lost control of her emotions and accidentally hurt her sister during her panic attack. Worried that she would only continue hurting Anna, she haphazardly created a gigantic monster to chase her sister away. How could this have happened? Elsa had to find Anna, make sure everything is okay, and apologize for her behavior. The knowledge that Anna never returned deeply troubled Elsa.

Elsa had to escape. She concentrated her powers on the steel shackles, shattering them as she escaped. She ran to the door and once again destroyed it with her powers. She continued through the corridors of the palace, hoping nobody would notice. Jagged ice spikes grew out behind her. When she ran past the hallway leading to the library, she heard a weak voice. She recognized it immediately: Anna.

Elsa froze the lock and swung the doors open. When she saw Anna, she almost broke down in tears. Anna was laying on the floor, shivering from the cold. Her hair was white as snow and her skin was like frost. Elsa remembered that horrifying moment from her childhood when she hit Anna in the head and turned a few strands of her hair white. This time, it wasn't simply a few strands of white hair. Elsa knew well that Anna's death was around the corner. A magical shard of ice made its way into Anna's heart, slowly killing her. Elsa could not bare to look as life was slowly leaving her sister. Even after thirteen years of isolation, Elsa was only capable of hurting Anna.

Anna couldn't believe her own eyes. Her sister, who was supposed to be in her ice palace, returned to the castle to save her and finally defeat that horrible Hans.

"Elsa! You came back to save me. You have to work fast. There isn't much time." Anna said.

"Anna," Elsa said, with despair, "You're ice cold."

"Elsa, you have to help me. There must be a way to thaw the ice in my heart. I believe in you. You can save me."

"You don't understand. It was my fault. I shot ice into your heart."

"No. It was just an accident. I know you didn't mean it."

"It doesn't matter that it was an accident. I hurt you and because of me you're turning into ice. I'm sorry." Elsa put some firewood into the fireplace and attempted to light a fire using flint and steel.

"Stop blaming yourself. You tried your best to control your powers and make sure not to hurt me."

Elsa finally lit the fire and moved Anna closer to it. "But you will die because of me." Elsa said in despair. Just then, Anna fainted and lost her consciousness.

Anna regained her consciousness a few minutes later, but she was still weak.

"Anna, I need to get you to trolls. They're your last hope."

"Kristoff already took me to them. They told me I need an act of true love to save me."

"You mean Hans? He's probably still in the castle. I need to get you to him."

"Hans? He never loved me. When I told him I needed his love, he refused to kiss me and told me he was just using me to become king."

"But Hans was your last hope. He couldn't have done that."

"He locked me in here to die and did everything he could to accelerate my death. And that's not all. He told me he's planning to kill you and become the 'hero' of Arendelle. Elsa, you have to watch out for Hans. Please, he's not what he seems like."

"That asshole! I'll kill him and show him who is the true ruler of Arendelle," Elsa screamed furiously as the temperature dove and ice spike rose from the floor. It took a few seconds for Anna to realize that Elsa was so enraged at Hans that she was prepared to kill him.

Before Elsa became more enraged, Olaf entered the room and immediately noticed Anna. "Anna, what happened? Where's Hans," he asked.

"He was never my true love. He never loved me and was only using me to get the throne."

Olaf's presence calmed Elsa down a little. "It's okay. I'll think of something," Olaf said.

"I don't even know what love is," Anna said.

"That's easy," answered Elsa, "Love is when you care about someone else more than yourself."

"Like Kristoff," Olaf added.

"Kristoff? Do you mean that man who was with Anna in the ice palace?" asked Elsa, "From what I saw, he truly cared about you and your safety," she added, turning to Anna.

"Yes!" Olaf answered.

"Stay here with Anna and don't take your eyes off her. I'm going to look for Kristoff because only he can save Anna," Elsa said, leaving the library.

An entire hour passed and Elsa still hasn't returned. Something was wrong. "Hans is still in the castle," Anna said.

"Yes, but Elsa's outside looking for Kristoff," Olaf said.

"What if Elsa never made it to Kristoff because Hans found her? Elsa might be in danger."

"Don't worry. Hans will never hurt her."

"He said that he wanted to kill her. I need defend Elsa."

"You can't go out. Don't worry. You know well that Elsa will stop Hans."

"I know, but... what if Hans found a way to disable Elsa's powers?"

Anna got up and walked out of the room. Each step was a struggle for the weak princess. However, she kept going thanks to her determination. She had to get to the armory and get weapons to stand a chance in a fight against Hans.

Hans was proud of himself. He just convinced the Arendelle Council to give Elsa the death penalty. Everything was going according to plan: Anna was dead, Elsa is about to be executed, and Hans is going to be king. No one can stop him. From the corner of his eye, Hans saw a figure approaching. She had white hair. How is she still alive? She was supposed to die in the library. The doors were locked with a key. She couldn't get out. That's impossible. Doesn't matter. Hans saw the figure move slowly and shiver from the cold. She was basically dead, anyway. Of course, he could always hurry it up a little.

Hans closed in on Anna. From nearby, he saw her ice-like skin and the snowflake patterns that adorned it. She looked so beautiful. "Oh Anna, it's so sad that it's come to this," Hans tried to feign remorse, but his face was only showing a sadistic grin. "You were so foolish to the point you practically gave me your kingdom. You thought you could stop me, but you couldn't even save yourself. Let me you put you out of your misery," monologued Hans. Now Anna will never interfere with his plans again. Hans drew his sword.

"You... will never... win. Elsa... will... kill you," Anna said, weakly.

"Oh, but I already won. After your death, Elsa will give up right away, and I will be the king of Arendelle."

Hans lifted his sword and... fell to the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried out in agony. He felt his entire body shiver from the cold as his skin turned to ice. He could not resist the pain. A short second later, the prince became a block of ice.

"Elsa! You saved my life. You made the perfect ice-shot. Straight in his heart," Anna yelled, full of joy. Elsa came back just in time and killed Hans with her powers, saving Anna.

"I didn't save you. But Kristoff will," Elsa said, pointing to Kristoff.

Kristoff went up to Anna. "I'm sorry I left you with Ha... that terrible person," he apologized.

"It's okay."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Of course."

Kristoff kissed Anna. It was a sweet, loving and... cold kiss. It didn't work. How could this be? "Let's try again," Kristoff said in desperation as he once again pressed his lips against Anna's. Unfortunately, Anna was still cold as ice.

"Kristoff, take Anna to the library. There's a fireplace there to keep her warm," Elsa commanded. Kristoff picked Anna up and took her to the library, laying her down next to the fireplace.

"Thank you," whispered Anna, too weak to speak.

"I think I'll find something in one of these books," Elsa said, searching the shelves. "Found it!"

"So how can we save Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"The Encyclopedia of Curses," Elsa said, flipping pages in an effort to find something about the curse, "Eternal curses. To remove an eternal curse, its creator must be killed. Killing curses: To remove a killing curse, the victim must kill whomever cursed them," she read.

Elsa went up to Anna. "I love you," she said, "you'll be a good queen."

"Please don't do this. You're the queen, not me."

"Anna, there's no other way. You have to kill me. It's the only way to save you."

I'm not going to do it. I'm not killing my sister."

"You have to. Otherwise, you won't save Arendelle and our people will die in a land of eternal winter. Sacrifice me to save Arendelle." Elsa conjured an ice sword in Anna's hand.

"I won't do this. Elsa, I know you can save me. Please try. I believe in you."

"I can't. Anna, please. You have to... sacrifice me..." the queen said, bursting into tears, "to save our kingdom."

"Elsa," Anna said, weakly, "my time has come to an end. You can still save me... I don''t want to... I can't..."

Saying her last words, Anna tuned into solid ice, but her tears still flowed from her eyes. Unfortunately, before Elsa hugged the ice statue, Anna's tears, too turned into solid ice.

Elsa held onto the icy statue of Anna as if it was still her sister. Warm tears fell down her cheeks. It was the end. Anna was dead, together with Arendelle. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't mean for this to happen. I only was trying to protect you," Elsa sobbed, "Now you'll never forgive me."

There was nothing left of the warm, loving person that was Anna. In her place was an icy corpse. Her soul left her body and made it into the afterlife together with her parents.

The library was engulfed in grief. Kristoff and Olaf were sobbing, knowing well that Anna would never come back. Kristoff wanted to give Elsa and the now-dead Anna a hug, but stopped himself because he knew that would only worsen the grief of the depressed and emotionally unstable queen. A moment later, Kristoff noticed that the ice that previously engulfed the library receded as the air started to warm up. He glanced at Anna's statue and it seemed to start thawing. He concluded that it was likely just his imagination.

Warmth radiated from Elsa, touching Anna's ice statue and eventually engulfing. When it reached Anna's heart, it began to melt. Elsa, being incapable of feeling heat, was unaware of the miracle happening around her. She never felt the ice statue turn into a living, breathing Anna.

Anna felt her soul being pulled to Earth as it returned back into her body. She felt life and warmth flowing into her. However, what touched her the most was Elsa's warm, tearful embrace. Anna came back to life. She immediately hugged her sister and showed her the power of sisterly love.

At first, Elsa did not realize Anna was alive until she felt her hug and lifted her head to see Anna alive. "I love you," Anna said.

Elsa asked in disbelief, "You're alive! But how? You were solid ice."

"You saved me with love," answered Anna as if it was obvious. "Your love thawed me and my sacrifice gave you the opportunity to save me."

"That means that you willingly let yourself die to teach me how to thaw," asked Elsa.

"Yes! Because I believed that you would thaw me. I sacrificed everything for you to live. Just like you did," Anna said.

"Of course. Your sacrifice was an act of true love, which in turn taught me how to thaw my ice."

"Yes," Anna smiled.

"And now we'll be together forever. We can do everything together. We'll play, build snowmen, ice skate, bake cakes... just like we did when we were young," Elsa said lovingly.

Anna let go of Elsa and looked out the window. "Look!" she shouted in excitement. The winter started turning back into summer and in a few hours there were no signs of winter. The snow was almost gone and the flowers started blooming. The sisters too were blooming as they rekindled their lost friendship and started their new lives together thanks to the power of sisterly love.


End file.
